youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Baltocules
Baltocules is a 1997 American animated fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The guys from Balto Trilogy is in the movie like Balto as Baltocules, Jenna as Meg, Steele as Hades, Boris as Phil and more. Plot After imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean, the Greek gods name Zeus (Charlie) and his wife Hera (Sasha) have a son named Baltocules. While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother, Hades (Steele) plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow Hades to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Baltocules does not interfere. Hades sends his minions Pain (Brian) and Panic (Bolt) to dispose of Baltocules. The two succeed at kidnapping and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon (Danny) and Alcmene (Sawyer). Years later, the teenaged Baltocules (Balto) becomes an outcast due to his strength and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Balto decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers. The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Balto, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Zeus sends Baltocules and his forgotten infant-hood friend, Pegasus (Amaterasu) to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" (Boris) for short, who's known for training heroes. The two meet Phil who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Balto inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero who will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Balto into a potential hero and when he's older, they fly for Thebes. On the way, they met Meg (Jenna), a sarcastic damsel who Hercules saves from the centaur Nessus. However, after Baltocules, Phil and Pegasus leave, Meg was revealed to be Hades' minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Arriving in Thebes, Balto was turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Balto saves them, unaware that they're Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra (Ice Titan) to fight and kill Balto. Baltocules continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Balto kills the monster by causing a landslide. Balto is seen as a hero and a celebrity, but Zeus tells Balto that he's not a true hero. Driven to depression, Balto turns to Meg who's falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and offers Baltocules to give up his powers for twenty-four hours, so Meg will be unharmed. Balto accepts, losing his strength and is shocked when Hades reveals that Meg's working for him. Hades unleashes the Titans who climb Olympus and capture the gods while a Cyclops (Scar) goes to Thebes to kill Baltocules. Phil inspires Balto to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg is crushed by a falling pillar saving Balto from it, allowing him to regain his strength. Baltocules and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods and launch the Titans into space where they explode, though Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Balto breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him. He rescues Meg and punches Hades into the Styx. After reviving Meg, she and Balto are summoned to Olympus where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Balto chooses to remain on Earth with Meg. Balto returns to Thebes where he's hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Baltocules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Cast Balto.jpg|Balto as Baltocules|link=Balto Jenna_3.jpg|Jenna as Megara|link=Jenna Boris.jpg|Boris as Phil|link=Boris Steele.jpg|Steele as Hades|link=Steele Charlie_Barkin_2.jpg|Charlie as Zeus|link=Charlie Barkin Sasha_3.jpg|Sasha as Hera|link=Sasha Danny_2.jpg|Danny as Amphitryon|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Alcmene|link=Sawyer Brian_Griffin.jpg|Brian as Pain|link=Brian Griffin Bolt.jpg|Bolt as Panic|link=Bolt Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu as Pegasus|link=Amaterasu Category:Balto Movie Style Category:Superheroes Movies